Storms
by ofsusannah
Summary: Hermione and Draco start to play a game but it quickly becomes too much and Hermione tells her secret.


I wrote this a really long time ago but since I don't feel like working on my other stories I figured I would type it up. Ok and I know it's a little like my other one with the whole storming thing but I went through this phase where that's all I wrote.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Turn that shit off, Granger."

"It's not shit Malfoy, its music."

"It is shit and its causing me to lose my bloody hearing."

"This is music, the crap you listen to is SHIT! Metro Station is not shit"

"My mus…"

Malfoy never got to finish his sentence because at that moment thunder shook the entire castle. Both heads fell to the floor. The stir-fry Hermione had been making also fell to the floor. Malfoy started to laugh.

"Now that's shit."

"Oh, shut up and help me clean, Malfoy"

Malfoy crawled over to help Hermione. His random spurts of kindness no longer shocked Hermione. He had changed since his parents died and he was kind more often than not now. They weren't friends but he was civil. They started to wipe it up. Hermione suddenly stopped.

"Why aren't we just using magic?"

"Magical Thunderstorm, sucks up the magic, which is why we can't get out, remember?"

Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. She started to clean up the vegetables again. Suddenly it went dark.

"Dammit!"

"Mister Malfoy, watch your language.'

Hermione sounded just like Professor Mcgonngal. She laughed as Malfoy spun around looking into the darkness. He turned back to her with a wicked grin on his face.

"Alright, you wanna play that game, my turn."

"Your turn to what?"

"Be someone else, you have to guess who."

"Fine."

Hermione rolled her eyes, it wasn't like she had anything better to do anyways. She looked up at Malfoy who she could see when the lightning flashed. He had his robe draped over his face. He took Hermione's hand, squinting at it.

"You, my dear, have a grim fate."

Hermione burst out in laughter.

"Oh my gosh, that was good, I hate that bitch.'

"Did you really just cuss?"

Hermione giggled but then stopped herself. She didn't like him. She didn't. Ok maybe just a little. Hermione screwed up her face so it resembled a pig's.

"Drakkeeee."

Malfoy doubled over with laughter. Hermione released her face from the position.

"Oh god…that was good."

"I don't know how you can stand her."

"Oh I can't. Father is set on us being together though and she doesn't seem to mind."

"Oh…"

"My turn."

Malfoy studied Hermione until she started to blush under his stare. Then he moved really close to her. He tlited her head up just like Ron always did before he kissed her. Malfoy's lips were almost on hers.

"Ron! My turn."

Malfoy moved back a little so he could look into her eyes. They were full of fear.

"What are you scared of?"

"Nothing."

Malfoy moved away from her and sat on the counter. She could see lightning reflecting in his eyes.

"Don't lie to me."

It came out more as a question than anything else. Hermione looked out the window at the storm brewing and it reminded her of the one inside her soul. She took a deep breath.

"You want to know the truth?"

Malfoy nodded his head and didn't take his eyes off her.

"I'm afraid of my feelings, of throwing away my loving boyfriend for a man who might not even want me. I'm afraid of losing my friends, of being considered a traitor, but most of all I'm afraid of walking out of this room and never feeling the way I feel when I'm with you."

Malfoy stared at her. That was not the answer he had expected. Maybe a 'I don't want to cheat on Ron' or a 'I hate you'. Hermione looked at him, uncertain what to do.

"I just thought you should know."

Hermione turned to leave but Draco reached out and grabbed her. He pulled her into him and leaned down. He stopped when he was almost there.

"God you're beautiful."

And he kissed her.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Tell me what you think.  I know it's really short. Sorry. Oh and in her little "I'm afraid of..." speech I quoted Dirty Dancing for part of it


End file.
